


A Million Random Digits with 100,000 Normal Deviants

by Inclaireporeal



Category: A Million Random Digits with 100000 Normal Deviates, Snow Crash - Neal Stephenson
Genre: Bizarre Crossover Ideas, F/M, Pegging, Requires Mild Cryptonalysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inclaireporeal/pseuds/Inclaireporeal
Summary: The beautiful thing about a snow crash is the tiny meaning embedded in the noise.
Relationships: Hiro Protagonist/Yours Truly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	A Million Random Digits with 100,000 Normal Deviants

**Author's Note:**

> There's a hint in the endnotes.

01891 68170 08389 70872 62120 37715 88173 95619 22402 92576 93578 77034 94412 42102 56135 95181 73571 44676 56999 75237 06445 25251 85585 73161 11760 51069 57727 05076 15867 81993 18675 19039 02944 59582 05831 45636 51117 18082 68578 65671 98691 32842 17788 26059 81449 12977 12401 21596 15070 85273 21060 00333 09330 83338 89134 54000 81343 91722 65872 95793 88031 49008 45180 55010 05488 83607 21230 93684 27502 09766 29368 86015 89149 01636 48003 36236 94548 19811 13371 10727 15463 43454 32140 47945 00127 39492 80116 11983 46898 08743 04893 91711 13511 23218 39104 18913 95635 20014 17706 71650 82990 73551 32916 13414 22681 76887 93584 60589 03898 59291 16781 94008 92212 99704 35339 56359 54350 27797 79997 39607 01097 57336 81600 77032 50341 78596 83507 25356 19987 44336 08936 32689 72072 50802 87118 10019 58338 14953 29257 88165 01715 67595 30201 16806 11452 52869 23147 63129 98610 18110 91411 66137 57978 14720 46859 78700 24995 52752 30930 45446 43066 08580 59228 24004 45837 56237 05090 80668 07064 76143 60224 55265 99411 26233 64701 19614 15353 30155 57355 77293 47163 17686 28330 13325 63711 08491 66211 83160 35159 38554 41894 65569 96871 07639 07694 25809 36070 26067 11400 68303 75116 76568 26383 27665 42997 81977 70518 34332 13201 32406 11610 06805 34402 28290 79228 76160 49658 97267 19006 70239 49936 99408 17480 30983 44862 71631 63457 07289 52379 64994 54695 35606 40933 58682 80236 62271 27775 14579 08135 00773 93741 17317 61837 31764 47383 57745 75187 46052 34028 21578 22391 36989 14608 13471 56174 18031 53783 13000 82937 92049 01058 51921 47011 06156 76981 18935 08470 63910 98653 02883 23110 40902 83045 30402 81021 10256 40704 07424 96500 10925 93369 48643 26728 66919 52640 91521 52091 42226 00668 40441 55903 46120 99719 89891 52695 78022 58242 39110 31705 71564 40187 95365 09125 72204 01145 12612 45086 69061 90953 53757 05800 68465 12977 69004 72549 18573 50756 18133 04866 66461 97930 50229 31829 76800 93185 71925 72054 30136 86388 08771 04866 57947 44403 71974 14635 29648 05510 18903 31245 70217 75099 90417 89393 63405 79735 65512 94626 05279 11384 90960 10449 50826 51505 10918 33592 41942 05481 68758 77024 72036 99868 76609 07746 27760 23388 90762 83233 80838 98324 86858 32042 18157 13193 15860 34384 89559 58018 06014 63900 29868 70459 47445 66273 45689 17998 59151 57136 16180 90327 79958 16418 68204 07285 54261 11671 60269 15851 01112 64456 05681 07048 30225 99372 16364 26127 42821 67244 34594 06503 89880 57530 09689 81845 83531 01113 51113 21255 62795 59627 77355 89432 07073 75765 88990 34029 96297 85853 87708 21293 63414 68721 54216 08391 97358 47461 40917 86571 71173 72216 71399 54354 95123 17243 21365 73322 95386 36212 45958 01733 94060 11802 72931 06449 72145 03173 58494 81010 82821 13971 18676 32581 02094 92084 80146 12741 96353 73706 16206 91114 55633 11914 54618 24109 80068 51834 51111 43031 05850 16678 66221 01333 16721 51931 73758 24014 28192 74330 10663 18196 45425 14548 91907 61405 54186 92510 13318 78832 49823 98407 20827 84911 37420 11730 16932 76894 85676 83356 34534 45673 02550 68710 06808 73207 40605 61918 33873 61816 94895 11885 84535 03623 29332 21436 83466 40327 42590 62447 68224 21470 91416 52573 51480 65667 85358 15494 39210 06269 55743 78015 68958 31992 51764 20632 39222 58960 98137 20835 39804 08576 94074 97766 72570 60252 92500 46140 74178 09900 52389 97442 08395 59119 88043 82282 51989 06826 86550 85117 14121 32079 74204 48362 65890 40808 29762 55363 97979 36015 85969 63303 71009 30427 86300 57553 32203 12352 24722 27936 55465 53251 62718 93110 63471 21213 84077 83210 82773 67113 54074 35817 35786 90673 77335 48987 09166 46511 21514 14115 30704 80282 27319 86601 29504 36931 88343 42185 75918 56663 57101 80556 51692 66450 60607 26148 71466 61311 10058 39671 95096 63622 49347 38419 20853 96800 13022 14970 98062 14986 15606 50903 84603 59963 55782 43741 32625 32957 79562 81781 16428 70541 68632 00211 90908 39887 52733 20144 81988 25235 20129 10789 89664 22131 38161 04848 59852 95413 94586 68811 08941 48231 19024 65170 09271 33438 17522 90164 21721 34016 50312 25461 61611 94254 89927 74338 63426 11618 53156 67600 68633 78951 39560 20118 76836 14204 72415 41391 32398 87184 65568 13057 39541 24762 11316 21870 34094 40315 82503 93026 31089 08209 64062 83038 81900 78179 33293 68997 67036 88352 42547 81334 72689 60766 09690 81107 39717 99781 30798 80766 33854 78444 21190 84271 90645 28611 19919 00114 06781 33412 11743 20623 05113 63664 87751 38683 44909 25317 16415 26223 49015 81660 58844 13539 12181 17633 73861 07045 46835 62281 56423 11354 52555 28390 08305 11380 70204 21244 59527 84415 32466 11461 01772 11158 65103 28272 15447 31422 95752 73229 14241 46116 86113 01670 87736 59095 18563 65441 33669 41753 07870 38295 52332 74364 76338 45532 95880 82938 81562 46118 41454 38591 28462 01989 15666 40932 31040 79440 08354 86359 01700 76271 11411 65736 03721 83506 92157 97750 40050 22003 33290 01085 80851 64931 50802 23230 12739 04544 75780 46784 46229 67340 04833 47002 87402 70922 06825 98816 43773 12468 14625 36905 06604 84690 07104 76208 29631 67639 95301 09090 02502 93417 17083 89842 08999 71322 31498 79363 18421 92810 56210 88883 91670 18946 55561 41384 16990 47462 30300 32701 78468 16336 74524 92358 49598 62989 38718 25722 47097 81654 08135 55512 51418 74437 39781 29160 57516 36533 55305 27581 67860 17890 69231 31001 02729 28100 80866 98649 13617 22014 67232 31109 10788 37547 09078 50738 55614 90404 23720 01894 94108 42337 52101 17179 74841 80032 23877 04668 76080 23153 30346 97857 56327 58463 27200 92968 46762 77711 06137 50600 03503 72343 64812 29940 15268 92753 34197 40597 42629 07706 90189 58265 42068 14340 28344 64354 11990 69637 60686 64139 07659 13034 67689 50687 61366 44117 66937 80871 82495 41796 34044 80482 60724 22745 90307 60146 04203 34387 06844 80056 43459 41933 65436 37341 55100 09024 27040 89593 90790 12064 93956 22289 69076 98553 33144 35737 43350 13079 33356 47438 23756 58382 30283 00776 21530 38721 14416 38720 84165 77435 52164 57887 28408 93339 71301 62832 72535 84252 06946 10342 45914 30899 12254 18693 14770 86830 60104 75343 48674 38165 87121 46900 34504 68011 76251 70718 11831 13116 64569 07032 66882 19413 20501 91988 51169 82242 32738 96822 05648 33837 73965 49770 68604 92157 42335 59220 52653 26881 70193 81308 29213 30948 06509 11705 72971 03574 35347 40895 46214 85700 69936 67268 85104 67376 93207 67949 85583 73717 93194 14468 47821 82669 77155 13549 93071 80074 03485 45513 39791 99553 99364 10769 49655 55101 82585 96420 40314 07711 22051 21276 14264 20454 72178 50415 55368 32524 70591 59082 25312 16089 04395 50909 43376 14731 88461 11110 53171 39861 61564 10329 66652 86777 75034 39833 05320 60296 94704 49722 09820 29337 60798 40179 47915 04345 69166 38472 38119 75351 66860 14464 60424 00051 04705 82703 26008 98370 32967 64397 68967 43416 01261 11597 42255 16411 98728 71874 50694 78145 91132 15111 49141 26871 59912 53071 08096 57769 97796 19831 40203 82264 02259 69119 72831 04769 13760 94463 43556 79718 15025 60889 01034 46887 20195 28456 68906 10550 56918 21363 44943 28811 67319 84514 18018 15160 72677 28547 55364 38714 75540 44007 46092 86711 72852 24691 91712 31336 08113 24177 03721 15851 50035 05922 79185 09987 38491 03522 62741 60293 19653 44161 21821 03597 03402 04248 20066 75086 21416 53317 65855 99273 50014 58345 22007 21384 35390 15683 43609 13500 25501 80008 26369 20903 02398 00069 78443 81008 84515 09921 82622 76165 59579 85618 97703 47326 05941 70443 27410 18541 40063 81260 62244 51283 82044 42217 44790 71377 06056 00658 95455 34556 55006 41121 92412 15083 28097 19902 25048 27318 00758 66906 10126 19856 41652 55599 23016 80007 07416 00238 49212 38337 12328 62233 39322 59209 21278 49919 20910 16154 87850 01662 53338 94616 24881 06787 99006 50125 73025 94033 95662 87491 28603 29641 59038 19466 34848 85139 89079 74933 46467 51725 23758 97289 67324 97629 02046 26109 67664 76799 32527 36769 71463 14369 47560 02914 69139 42305 07120 74893 97489 45756 20760 39318 16002 15364 40386 05470 11517 91309 75569 89962 48234 14596 30549 08763 22320 12727 55375 71175 11905 21992 97656 60109 55586 30413 47020 52619 34221 30945 95446 68091 34138 84141 61138 80117 70343 80860 90889 65796 06692 20823 19379 51322 32752 63715 22311 92468 18370 99083 11430 37733 98805 88947 42945 04921 12823 00413 45615 53362 47069 15808 37169 71953 78962 50997 66594 79160 23125 90003 43930 13080 23743 74380 73111 77437 62067 10533 60017 92581 46376 84911 24057 09084 80756 62850 69343 19366 26581 36847 75114 37338 48032 91531 30983 93195 51522 24321 97258 44816 05243 19750 04424 16340 30237 88062 64812 57250 61187 38371 83991 16872 09755 49038 28701 46265 80193 63643 57413 24525 06871 17160 17051 13142 11151 59460 42441 77812 94389 60495 42629 58017 06083 76429 46127 66229 86811 95240 28222 53011 67125 91351 26881 94039 09014 16663 97231 11382 91014 04730 61177 05716 48483 27906 65881 38460 44856 16161 11811 68241 90504 25017 34639 16552 98502 31714 41270 71703 37423 56068 80790 11122 73821 61649 56567 19395 06970 01107 59701 07980 91662 35997 53429 32368 58314 86825 15194 78980 36308 81149 69904 83089 92619 18946 59715 71840 59719 48356 82335 15109 16211 55410 57341 99057 09340 74661 51145 74261 15681 05185 90221 67914 04906 15961 95334 09834 11036 08622 72613 22916 70760 07846 39150 01580 08017 79638 35644 64575 60828 83815 88084 36671 66670 32667 68606 01235 40115 91347 03460 84151 51162 70611 94481 55255 05694 31919 05080 89027 75963 04070 11745 43117 15587 63660 33313 03430 35694 40471 93015 35804 70908 10204 60540 38477 04920 73233 35301 28157 79054 42846 30365 39900 05310 17981 09003 09838 91389 73718 61773 15622 78821 39438 57610 67657 30065 69971 12167 60784 57080 24700 97098 49948 74409 04414 62928 06719 24047 55024 64719 83498 90774 93659 73157 72440 81405 30172 37877 50585 87516 80761 00174 32552 10611 14908 31165 82924 80064 87582 65305 10019 08834 85372 19528 24738 33231 63302 69424 38625 81213 59127 59274 11616 26146 71137 82916 84053 19868 40664 25843 13977 09230 08256 82971 45388 38183 71501 10671 11447 11791 88610 91755 17490 50934 92537 84106 14789 59817 18087 30533 06991 68017 52042 46017 30428 27403 44070 61304 85618 47176 18454 60566 59259 41813 80648 81096 32581 26723 41192 87837 18120 49142 00840 08728 81536 35707 51717 26944 29638 13420 12094 22043 97354 71551 22191 20153 63656 60097 72800 60219 51554 20880 67558 01786 71711 94206 81335 92820 47371 11042 22899 75410 69251 14348 15668 83726 04346 67009 60000 70600 49314 09610 65540 83573 02312 17202 02189 24404 91370 71251 75664 17760 91320 63719 14172 57238 07285 27215 31045 97313 99489 32666 53324 16398 86847 14821 21910 86230 10964 89006 55281 71125 12877 12634 54627 21426 63622 52405 39404 71549 99354 91815 88066 26631 56074 55787 04244 22807 53334 35342 29743 31680 07334 86899 42469 99262 19650 82987 31153 15560 99600 08163 44758 75629 71399 86565 32089 72789 61101 42191 64312 04055 92494 03445 53683 59961 52283 66367 84974 77204 61912 02317 23214 31911 61109 85311 40335 43535 68020 35591 04720 50900 25201 19434 10946 82856 29712 05411 14732 16339 86969 65858 95869 69466 11865 30977 25281 66059 85100 12500 46264 45245 92431 98101 17421 67657 16324 42365 75741 15556 42673 67331 46601 03481 55993 73753 82835 84218 77084 70202 94306 00244 39779 98852 23376 20497 15925 32124 12972 35041 15051 11192 61523 33213 56008 42278 84758 21736 57752 25668 29536 79203 52681 48651 38658 29961 28942 29717 91141 81111 18113 74531 13640 76482 68063 51001 56606 21516 53708 86315 77279 93574 83476 10823 46108 28164 37563 71025 74293 65052 35764 24996 26364 35875 44003 39757 61305 93277 68149 03630 96861 97098 26179 35340 88371 23569 45461 74459 42532 74994 42892 84250 30300 59079 63678 32734 53086 62733 92256 27524 01006 79097 23073 58325 10327 24937 24780 02312 72101 41382 65737 26967 59324 33466 42052 69325 98342 03833 70394 38142 51689 11759 44040 17803 42705 48660 13766 97975 56213 61288 23528 08725 80029 70270 42936 11958 97683 61270 27319 72504 00070 10045 38436 11332 40301 34673 05053 69259 46479 86853 71422 97184 37336 18440 08152 91887 31440 18623 85755 85175 42954 69358 30711 34620 73746 91841 85420 59433 04443 06006 22393 82300 17095 57474 07610 52679 44560 59099 01970 17493 68664 41871 37261 54946 53793 57940 55393 64470 81100 70001 93443 31811 11440 29111 22402 22210 74452 50273 05749 99580 21621 21064 57042 03710 36266 85383 81546 21892 92141 99970 14176 41977 24100 00638 79661 56590 71003 30267 38714 58830 22883 59786 51170 99713 40868 38503 54218 55053 24962 12201 70603 71847 74697 64992 60020 54872 49622 50450 06274 17873 91785 17455 23543 23210 22041 53716 14147 54926 45463 48801 40445 71409 01904 63377 50233 26859 69283 95940 46859 18339 05489 85892 71812 25613 09493 41163 44828 46692 81677 11471 48265 91159 69047 58105 89165 47590 94886 28785 77887 98600 39820 92745 17829 97102 17676 03446 24337 14728 35248 97397 49793 42604 92375 71366 95514 90712 62321 11152 41904 49585 18757 13116 32985 03726 65595 70235 34607 01511 11876 50714 30083 93409 60720 72402 96831 69161 21151 17761 71414 18544 75086 11707 16403 58971 11312 55277 76856 91994 26096 37909 20678 77137 06207 68992 58363 19362 08019 65615 86771 32504 99992 55720 46868 72507 59244 65170 98439 93876 35963 91192 41939 40262 20026 07287 80861 33870 86611 81521 78892 38213 90135 56073 55599 29545 49725 65753 17012 52405 41745 84319 20914 31301 57809 96112 79856 93758 21847 66875 62246 61779 17938 83291 52721 04428 74545 01548 67951 18330 86220 11173 74553 01661 47209 16515 80210 50862 02101 08640 37737 85676 24530 58415 60150 00789 99418 07790 45460 93596 04617 90469 74261 33640 35863 23396 94038 63709 39960 88033 20252 15233 53623 39579 57500 86442 23042 24940 02207 39411 68697 34870 51623 36492 33130 40267 46685 46450 44562 45921 41079 82367 27017 04011 38070 75807 32741 40576 73989 97935 02325 78235 76345 55240 38029 23816 96323 86423 34097 12058 89869 13250 75880 81748 28664 32395 12181 16377 01730 12206 90520 53073 22056 00389 70271 08795 38638 54571 07203 22961 46746 83938 40627 38538 17126 46271 63631 14252 46627 88114 65280 51990 03552 38599 06066 20280 75084 54563 99231 27058 18166 15046 44965 90841 55629 55100 05616 50389 63040 48648 97021 66184 16316 68265 19609 01751 84021 32911 23942 22983 98352 06657 87107 27227 90636 12741 16125 18023 09604 79737 40770 96689 84196 15811 48240 80486 41485 05585 93548 71498 69244 21305 20173 09996 11756 27077 30082 10787 05178 82339 28107 17213 36870 94019 80444 67892 96036 52512 94698 59139 22688 64145 47170 51511 06407 22062 33781 54531 67514 94249 81328 97098 36780 10072 91704 75603 73300 59735 93571 76636 44891 19702 62942 70482 93117 27093 45192 65505 06534 08581 25533 15195 79641 10127 92475 33387 96418 29414 72085 34726 66340 13758 43318 02811 16565 04721 34072 00307 10225 41047 96722 09783 28970 86602 91840 97090 86688 66998 61499 33069 16139 93285 04768 71124 06516 01072 02500 07030 67674 37637 77610 13047 46242 94846 34744 16657 86055 01909 43315 01273 89263 97142 78818 20191 97070 32221 11440 21963 00215 99192 16762 67474 09322 61005 04251 12340 12422 12882 34456 28465 02942 62292 52986 29473 41113 38442 73255 57596 40697 70483 68348 20307 46030 83202 13297 70561 22714 84321 00465 90005 72336 73601 76766 04854 01664 45397 68525 29289 70114 51830 91117 79771 69010 04105 29212 58118 60214 81120 10109 91618 59864 58821 71087 13059 00521 02674 94078 54411 83875 99978 25211 73669 07079 73341 88002 40118 01210 50498 37008 15611 46800 68564 06395 47041 79962 82911 09622 61161 15568 27091 28705 84815 60823 78933 40575 35033 41653 06008 55784 24554 78024 97026 04502 08476 20832 94128 04601 04650 07779 02010 90800 20827 57961 69417 06662 04407 27213 06112 59828 15811 04564 84000 49064 66735 46928 98501 91074 40496 08279 33557 32533 53767 84308 48654 33867 45587 69115 00130 70504 93213 26199 30705 92766 46114 81112 67737 22614 65253 97830 04850 38322 94891 55115 76485 13011 88598 59671 81595 66743 70666 37390 47927 55110 08167 43046 75191 96969 25381 27219 86662 80578 39760 46698 38153 75043 60126 44102 89076 33886 30397 41822 91695 32021 69148 64436 50480 09650 74750 55612 03779 39728 27759 69482 96432 42195 24036 41123 16671 84454 08046 29458 97658 97905 93533 61932 28298 53440 58542 46195 78352 69116 50190 14344 65340 05197 75258 44878 49513 19029 98452 85604 38693 47207 90269 03995 29995 10867 17742 22131 01172 41883 65891 24526 77940 54926 56278 62296 72474 83101 15923 07404 77498 40710 94367 25640 14161 24334 94084 72672 83232 00362 26392 88566 68366 02554 16986 02380 80205 27030 86659 54866 63208 71031 15362 42462 55607 42928 44036 43622 75947 61519 23106 11856 19079 16117 77033 51019 10316 77964 65450 46044 03349 80834 71753 21825 76897 80192 81481 97186 73226 16437 75182 79420 18076 11305 51021 58580 43652 91473 63564 31702 23219 97262 33843 86670 60430 56527 12004 36121 31972 41629 04146 47125 69858 81606 29565 73195 11991 51985 39211 98038 33489 48514 05065 55411 08121 47551 13352 52568 30507 70948 65831 07580 81061 99007 12700 99963 22941 60266 78335 18467 13957 51621 32702 11442 40881 90504 19490 15218 69595 14230 86150 88503 62896 76327 14098 13459 54387 37361 21381 98544 89496 23879 73832 56584 48900 14378 69767 68010 48039 83394 29607 47472 52079 07329 42172 84096 79606 41976 36947 73508 05339 43333 39691 35579 13726 40396 22280 79157 14177 48103 52177 60073 62754 91110 20190 49121 89834 62867 75549 55130 99424 20114 16792 02500 49509 07962 32209 08446 56418 35409 62911 60290 51785 75109 10143 15863 25946 89256 15255 22086 78876 62052 63969 90224 81645 39514 16841 30158 33159 88526 19164 42449 44036 66680 78962 20032 51091 64090 12461 09603 92349 35365 20871 30940 96562 33099 04695 06711 71707 11814 77173 70569 53565 41141 78493 13827 74489 25032 77397 20464 44970 99232 56040 96000 45990 39004 41154 08762 84526 38842 24920 90182 64669 11593 49002 06054 85272 50636 04875 87500 85498 19143 13036 16749 52386 88430 16167 45516 81389 01207 07074 39245 27671 76558 61836 01864 01229 74157 48632 34363 04287 89084 40924 00136 79204 06586 04478 71339 87906 62047 58862 05045 08058 06242 44119 07847 73377 33942 64920 60311 75557 05489 11162 19164 23097 03723 51832 56220 26580 29542 87956 61196 80378 18926 11650 56142 70520 36834 63505 38095 04234 24952 74836 90661 33518 24659 10489 63436 09951 73710 68934 37157 22039 55077 72408 67107 63790 03531 74567 14141 11784 04823 55731 65658 00242 55712 26749 16405 64892 40457 01490 78285 77032 11513 71311 16494 47508 65272 02292 68611 01497 56082 65218 90323 69674 37717 13067 43245 42638 65788 59085 84191 23768 70111 91234 17199 71343 51034 11897 57503 77091 05962 91579 81062 39364 19117 26620 07741 20745 00221 05840 04203 98594 67924 31470 80085 43586 80073 70803 69399 00487 63394 23790 57603 73287 27522 76672 04785 47405 22156 84500 93358 20699 36879 96970 75345 81748 67771 76086 01111 32388 21213 96987 37987 10449 16018 10764 61908 55252 17272 52451 76235 60001 10368 02143 33791 91471 14999 46323 74006 21258 54385 24442 49931 64577 99101 76168 85458 20580 29623 57188 24993 06995 48499 44725 70149 82132 50404 07141 80435 63244 42011 29949 16566 26608 36088 96891 57376 01322 01602 23571 35886 43707 78715 62564 97461 36419 89127 70844 80991 32000 05191 70822 88644 75447 74805 43543 37600 43163 85668 41262 29085 64940 85572 50696 37286 18654 40314 05365 22153 76224 64571 02084 91031 89509 67173 45043 61920 04811 00095 05775 94206 20306 11673 93539 76073 15170 33305 10114 66169 27257 13082 53756 84961 01996 21381 13971 60884 63121 19873 10124 85021 90480 23150 62551 54832 15497 59174 13556 52545 10534 27619 15757 77318 82209 50131 17158 52973 94043 66212 69647 27801 17411 57634 82562 00737 90278 65571 27784 02212 72939 96481 35469 18861 63181 26681 82218 48340 06066 95659 34800 99919 11544 15212 17129 91481 50095 96786 00407 72024 43064 70879 07047 31604 58562 74050 28520 03785 33015 23330 03811 23385 13693 62387 91287 32334 90582 56457 75420 81730 71684 86794 70599 29100 40212 99388 88959 01678 34507 08747 47990 15560 51611 27478 50130 56620 29936 82009 41910 03578 22181 46271 19468 73220 11468 24443 03824 90166 02752 57163 67148 44210 83703 35034 20992 19421 38902 59537 41370 34305 03191 37026 13082 30856 22074 27375 24002 01063 44113 91153 27705 71101 68801 18062 55911 24550 86568 09640 40729 42355 61461 95245 15541 11006 77952 30255 04600 51782 45690 30200 44422 25031 29820 94479 65939 75537 81059 80053 22535 19106 02990 36812 10649 65736 59785 53002 31959 17709 11863 96201 38524 79731 72663 25136 96428 45541 65142 99739 12956 08701 60711 38510 31963 39219 36630 83228 11679 54978 52208 52013 92621 62683 82114 95288 33826 33479 99359 99209 97713 69313 81705 18514 31479 49150 63424 96147 24381 48919 00441 14507 54845 80342 51770 85900 21409 19725 36735 17385 69443 92424 89612 94858 74989 08724 39377 86814 37007 47033 14269 93608 33374 65670 92071 17024 69201 14955 76204 97101 38527 51198 11552 17165 55566 92716 42606 09682 63394 03880 56461 14131 05791 02607 08948 80507 57918 71299 61652 87111 46623 29100 92216 60105 10176 83149 84948 21660 94883 76567 84043 88141 84228 59591 87010 20171 80059 17442 62513 73408 42027 65142 90474 16758 56261 16172 51134 40007 99761 19619 07926 13413 98616 98597 38869 28420 80551 08886 48919 96122 91581 92594 21421 14602 03296 01272 19607 59496 77375 37115 01187 12231 68979 90906 02044 16890 13773 44198 65499 11595 33705 61903 93131 97519 81432 11110 52670 51875 65253 62147 80410 60853 73047 51261 96111 96559 10418 10096 97609 52320 67378 23853 90307 12636 92339 76007 00889 59084 55669 34243 01611 74830 24204 41906 86647 16820 68162 87286 23137 30130 40064 77173 54074 45187 75464 84203 40738 69829 05014 87140 70972 20528 13018 99700 50952 90506 48628 47326 60888 77135 34006 00725 97456 82283 19033 74045 06416 88316 80939 14103 22714 94460 73429 00073 56451 59656 61485 79292 93108 88720 35829 72785 34695 31404 85861 58981 02116 47641 74231 16018 01392 35021 71464 96329 32520 06017 18111 69085 06777 58044 12082 92238 29133 94663 33636 96938 54893 08468 12644 57941 91654 34135 10412 80472 45026 56575 09072 89160 49585 52207 69562 83148 69230 78966 48255 75075 04759 42005 10087 42767 95922 91999 98979 44064 35818 71170 47995 75935 55070 99615 65578 62293 32809 29539 06098 18256 06267 03261 04266 74949 99299 01413 10935 45438 23314 31541 14758 03155 35892 41657 74482 41348 38033 78016 82717 49261 98557 83804 96317 84815 12761 86508 47505 59090 80620 03401 30295 03873 55877 35017 64908 33526 58292 33916 53451 24133 41486 79761 02848 08945 93799 81118 46801 11504 31100 52818 80984 12456 08081 26861 04844 19708 53600 23747 70311 51896 11192 93690 69717 74384 93247 35021 12614 95290 72773 89968 63673 11900 54031 15688 29286 72294 79669 70307 51456 01641 42339 17430 38335 00886 66760 14716 35068 26916 00336 30902 64127 13431 54292 07473 48146 52282 07683 40467 36526 02936 42662 04334 58731 39992 21273 01687 90049 00309 73600 70095 81090 86405 28981 04545 67588 11489 14802 47499 99929 81509 72363 69894 64359 50442 20646 58873 42534 95338 36876 96338 63183 79049 08982 30594 10088 78714 93457 12039 83660 57441 74844 38316 44906 89250 93804 40050 70106 68674 23254 09552 44411 26746 57641 88196 43843 67800 88588 45890 34313 50010 47394 33719 13741 99639 05965 31180 26486 85483 70654 73830 03245 95223 71839 89157 90279 93042 79205 92641 98756 76581 26048 52010 46797 00208 36860 09068 25795 63550 17430 44148 76823 26103 50005 12645 83346 78606 21040 51568 45770 25105 14789 90535 92025 82506 78262 48976 29005 07636 60202 08558 13049 22106 87500 11207 48044 11182 81517 24181 51323 98081 02178 47873 43959 12472 84225 31909 23672 34842 11211 41956 11955 78790 15367 08058 84337 85673 58970 93001 59760 69045 70567 33954 36446 90478 44479 89642 92354 91089 69278 82201 97500 36176 09039 94602 12400 19573 95413 39235 78143 64278 75429 59334 31258 00127 71462 00149 36588 04590 83536 14593 01076 29626 43509 91216 43303 08704 30141 60222 10091 21564 32083 44618 01446 32588 77537 88840 82181 01132 83776 60903 51763 43600 57980 82702 01951 22695 51963 59987 88009 46478 28071 46122 47838 15529 67314 13519 23197 52854 97527 60307 32643 76859 00508 03672 97342 33648 44681 87833 25150 25714 41811 17972 69985 94892 16563 54756 49432 58133 75198 86161 59830 84978 22824 08001 69410 38812 14569 01928 12910 89381 37200 17137 34322 52322 31868 88311 30885 28856 28114 74160 62161 02311 21911 18021 42417 52590 76115 68562 67655 47215 63676 19845 35021 11453 81060 16732 31531 11881 74251 68364 59185 17029 13519 79307 57584 15339 54697 88681 31666 61349 07333 45643 69086 16619 27691 54612 52865 78319 16913 92753 02171 90336 75405 38423 74537 63538 47101 24786 13381 27328 97298 25697 75512 97482 80141 41646 92823 58600 11202 48924 60713 47476 40109 67491 54824 51748 98216 59728 23171 90006 31216 49090 87678 79232 21172 57349 67573 97056 27946 99009 33031 60787 82625 44507 20083 67697 11217 76078 07537 36860 02314 15531 67970 05708 82750 42787 33942 93197 39311 27271 33354 85519 90973 61622 59880 61105 07016 15392 01762 43055 70037 87902 89332 29910 11477 48617 16100 35046 22892 18977 15936 47575 74568 84234 51870 42285 47173 32713 39946 40165 16047 99511 54238 90403 50034 89819 33030 29378 70933 59444 03731 13071 19026 95316 96812 50008 41175 71015 38624 41411 14837 05641 65111 51167 25824 45988 69114 09858 30078 08060 74826 18537 95908 62923 68324 11618 57067 74152 21702 37366 31588 08550 96270 47356 70729 86331 55824 06516 76542 97609 13252 74708 44992 30804 02030 33902 64537 59920 13328 31907 18870 07685 46172 99945 73303 80620 99943 48459 18724 94281 76416 18617 66668 78503 78748 22111 32141 14045 19551 38023 14968 40615 84937 19816 84034 05123 15862 13113 77500 47489 89221 81251 14576 91242 37188 06360 48334 61347 40071 15053 38116 70431 83961 91712 23850 40620 23577 68000 55387 02298 28413 04582 28700 07092 12421 24909 69325 92005 42609 17330 55887 46997 71583 13411 11540 93066 71761 84007 77157 75779 76182 28882 00964 20189 02494 73408 53807 07981 01345 93536 59119 13731 41991 53927 04137 17907 15018 40707 01768 62803 83482 30207 84748 46005 34946 03808 46721 89966 76128 15994 11121 35583 33363 67514 13393 97943 73219 45034 17390 31712 77897 89913 16869 82749 28818 02111 61920 77540 11166 04966 93276 32117 42870 93882 89135 32911 64117 90441 38517 03182 01551 05324 10491 95317 08919 61849 36032 71247 95247 63072 63347 99306 41015 99209 70339 44723 86729 92373 19964 93252 98952 06901 52241 66917 15045 95161 11627 33907 99310 69041 50348 12710 39372 14020 60672 04229 30933 02197 83933 92274 12100 26386 43410 00600 13507 61391 31286 51496 75239 31608 59572 06214 28724 97754 20517 99874 12500 04260 64275 26010 83628 64037 05830 81445 11639 90910 26168 13338 15917 48392 59232 34090 15155 90031 27960 54118 30644 50239 18487 79834 26551 22658 00687 39825 07277 30651 58163 34239 93185 51652 07033 03998 05800 99988 39421 90039 45152 61659 02170 23977 69038 80858 21660 82524 65466 74665 11163 91617 55943 15588 37602 50080 31093 02193 89555 80510 48279 12823 91244 12226 28598 35960 39036 30030 37911 91078 04436 94930 85859 83365 09438 16129 94351 18860 19638 46861 27858 71504 62280 08103 98128 40594 05915 77521 75605 87118 31298 41619 11021 08378 44716 71405 25840 70235 03747 79689 93723 14072 70305 71241 17061 22319 93990 35533 74583 72201 85790 65879 72684 41745 58175 99971 57436 19983 65914 21636 52542 59107 12958 65364 89470 04921 10708 13317 70813 27037 61294 13776 21796 91069 42556 04012 60437 98653 13191 62576 12611 49612 25567 82000 57288 63192 64624 61003 18308 52204 30968 47001 84925 26740 89994 01613 66631 38439 70659 21002 78996 34569 24128 25590 21398 71351 70915 61121 68926 79027 36479 14047 02138 06131 33047 76111 15109 76442 30650 54474 69444 17581 10287 05567 28357 58850 11810 51447 29290 01227 10018 91461 67522 04067 42411 31268 06216 77591 61488 35411 00651 54319 39418 01808 37879 20841 56146 83007 26270 83274 03707 03682 09518 17720 82611 18663 13078 56919 97047 21732 21128 86178 38376 27349 74077 61193 06635 16137 96717 70276 31524 84180 15288 81547 72441 41017 45635 82716 72162 51196 83619 19605 10033 50431 00317 11435 85861 37952 39418 81792 31068 67011 02011 01270 56665 47776 50866 34087 05604 31335 63714 88766 80780 74548 51598 55955 43283 35529 46626 95565 62116 71327 71169 06434 08496 07939 26705 88103 53688 09697 59885 98024 22128 34044 24069 01573 86608 91829 34363 72033 00879 78805 24635 50218 23189 41697 18714 31093 26281 65182 22240 15692 19406 66171 41069 24192 64652 39687 21416 83881 93891 71515 51376 65181 67106 22173 13971 58881 93000 15988 06972 58696 01694 38007 88134 86789 38484 84722 33777 25358 97470 16582 67502 43937 39128 23379 25744 80211 41471 84578 84734 64136 32963 33136 21027 57829 07094 76800 08436 85062 64975 05711 38329 83525 16062 99890 74444 00462 63700 22041 00092 59133 23165 45380 15296 07142 00164 86140 75400 59941 26975 02298 19136 70803 99107 81704 76137 96122 63046 13573 19613 50576 69664 20133 60470 16768 84745 34761 65987 13877 59690 08482 93892 46892 06079 05533 03836 26144 32109 42454 34086 41211 82936 02091 14755 49267 60073 45010 68751 14283 22329 92216 82209 41508 63913 82276 38137 81563 64973 21413 10296 99574 75484 77094 69369 22626 98158 13151 78728 19998 09561 71740 42113 61132 15169 91231 29101 82565 33749 81337 44020 46674 29251 99282 09141 96853 19466 48958 46528 60404 39025 92993 50652 54018 58339 77334 90890 33342 23321 62857 26237 11067 20778 19814 37807 63842 42663 93158 79043 53517 75523 12644 47044 71937 26805 09867 13181 19373 50075 14940 37885 31300 39102 69630 83271 88503 62154 37018 94980 59424 45797 83144 34086 46726 47899 77137 33713 70577 57219 74269 50013 91065 44751 81536 20415 10167 45559 08476 14094 01904 82038 03108 94771 33505 69430 30210 13547 17712 72978 38832 72593 50541 51605 23194 20687 14827 25395 78035 20647 39225 51022 20182 22826 50547 02864 53509 00964 15697 68125 59513 10156 89782 06490 72539 33687 28093 30806 17451 62988 48141 28010 51245 33812 67614 65021 35956 96241 99764 11412 77715 64261 85681 09414 60397 48091 49288 87248 73729 92310 79127 81829 54233 67227 70607 97509 57068 81550 69796 11694 29200 44930 31242 24199 72691 13118 72227 85849 21905 52286 11603 20591 25227 66004 39110 80331 02103 59457 27802 17397 10035 10568 70952 97356 56529 18435 80615 55310 88367 87370 42889 35076 44114 92430 48528 93273 91886 05637 42980 30697 50927 97097 74897 93539 39827 04663 08756 59326 28259 18776 18255 77412 50049 61171 50701 61047 62151 76009 35190 49704 90948 86447 68249 56492 30091 17502 25273 81040 89341 08252 56115 63995 02565 72556 61681 95151 97710 24863 08821 20653 69161 01774 85665 27910 47569 63823 14578 87442 14102 40471 07734 62999 26806 06353 70466 08345 67570 28177 91086 10055 35150 55487 03528 87827 40544 21099 56189 84149 05475 80718 06825 16678 04253 83712 22716 32686 21539 46073 42882 11282 61203 19110 62537 04562 27037 00458 85510 86217 99343 51447 66996 27747 12887 06123 68781 37647 00275 92080 50801 71311 21435 93893 76758 07344 51144 96008 72147 91860 40788 36804 04962 92931 29909 91918 97133 92583 46379 77211 40828 68846 19873 78726 64711 11318 09098 07694 19214 94759 40136 23803 99552 45161 15185 75711 08082 09409 50707 61232 91743 84248 32350 33456 45425 96148 00372 60330 91242 81729 18913 32219 94181 46084 94233 85274 10200 10648 07240 89380 28868 26994 69451 36633 23066 51094 56940 87406 60911 62671 29350 14491 19672 88016 61221 99212 85430 90528 55536 15744 82457 43008 06208 12679 60763 23838 18617 76409 06998 29181 19608 12579 23990 19777 40540 93090 23727 64399 26357 20223 57224 52107 29388 11492 23593 12101 06831 83933 92249 32476 85322 60286 18813 07028 12918 17607 22331 44759 27958 03842 11269 71022 21415 89611 61555 66431 38427 01834 71521 99579 16621 20916 91137 30226 24809 35455 99593 16789 51552 63213 61805 21847 23269 38148 98328 02871 84639 33203 23073 04300 58863 25118 77934 21908 23013 68402 91115 28128 46061 85069 54768 09278 24337 27637 50161 15567 87219 15932 75997 47519 40203 44028 16806 95759 33136 28398 72005 53119 80317 70247 33108 18180 69361 90252 29027 65973 42922 21904 31148 19001 61482 71570 64663 95264 16413 24800 29472 73569 16635 31328 61900 50378 17171 61674 09073 35970 86528 25377 11718 67738 88884 41079 68061 13121 13971 51579 81547 23781 12117 84116 91306 24105 44645 98322 23128 12650 63672 37502 82730 53985 80591 06392 24929 23256 70641 00652 69042 28721 80368 70641 19131 01842 41612 63151 60097 68467 00032 36297 08125 42474 01410 99614 58263 99112 49802 80308 10109 07811 20718 64359 96218 04939 07238 21143 77932 84687 17920 57509 42908 30220 42222 40320 54683 42417 99767 00093 54899 64603 45672 99355 27135 28676 64004 89125 93399 70507 11011 21331 49517 19883 67111 19312 19813 41728 87679 81978 47036 11223 00816 12180 67460 40903 08073 30259 18544 77297 99304 94942 44509 35111 27041 88359 82001 52903 42750 39710 67886 83699 00087 88860 68161 71793 04224 83058 24902 54145 72657 76440 25066 08986 27366 88240 36128 07065 01991 35711 65358 15439 11024 72313 81644 28991 15521 50378 00188 32053 82272 09408 15601 56202 83237 92141 49962 60951 21404 50000 63583 96303 13436 30389 96701 84895 41538 43301 86090 85502 14530 85109 11935 76845 03844 90646 74915 56011 23927 56467 77624 42984 51429 82196 77861 87059 88870 46591 06213 26171 27684 91597 19925 63581 75094 84840 16177 11111 33468 49654 17713 81008 13537 74311 42093 52488 47277 29349 52252 61694 98362 14133 99657 12756 28331 18314 37994 41512 70719 87418 70459 67764 40478 58230 30012 05933 67025 54625 26994 21928 22736 17901 39711 99502 39196 69176 08060 02221 63255 82924 23530 10871 94999 02843 40602 54461 21368 41800 24867 97327 90937 73281 63214 29936 39676 79070 60027 63192 10819 97245 31296 67620 81420 96712 23273 90326 57108 56956 44911 18587 11125 90442 84140 73180 53361 98783 11821 61290 31100 91185 18169 35990 58544 08784 35398 34313 23429 86404 12482 72236 32527 25460 06644 53086 05378 78203 64437 76328 67773 39569 63363 44956 16757 41981 99579 83030 59986 47760 16996 15526 40132 61236 24339 09149 19176 53719 21464 26981 91810 37117 76622 14187 51694 31337 40953 11633 68626 56007 19185 51110 51619 01175 98442 25793 17508 03006 88494 97135 42253 78942 81417 11592 79582 02105 26430 57551 66784 76338 66985 68851 94465 24450 91051 01342 94801 43146 31377 17259 71298 98274 16123 46458 21325 26437 08200 25473 40411 56052 02253 01572 99696 29407 37249 47656 26882 77765 26176 02081 02672 77334 15508 01041 25616 69513 26869 26166 99903 26999 48639 11911 50131 28686 51930 25338 76847 19742 86016 09595 81067 49058 73781 62249 00360 28857 92288 32396 32398 75343 34505 57672 04746 18724 26474 20464 75170 45311 17338 68834 64433 89304 91719 47981 30275 75173 58777 26908 62707 68211 31172 32111 11743 88715 02767 11113 98860 87487 97396 49155 20635 31518 29298 27723 39009 76679 84683 79667 83293 17587 15116 88776 17136 42909 38169 64192 57414 46694 04497 08004 04020 97100 02896 89823 83662 00253 82156 35286 97206 65834 68389 17438 43259 89458 91227 94557 97855 62481 28163 33560 08738 35312 32724 24728 65245 89700 89724 47709 41060 19800 85027 53699 35829 36495 33578 71570 22795 85602 81991 41117 88114 51927 40538 37661 50394 20383 42190 84083 60527 43976 07410 79640 15847 17895 04947 38995 98200 30409 25572 30916 75002 68572 25055 09017 79532 62742 68303 02375 38735 35965 81882 73660 28312 08124 16354 81227 61221 31901 03861 73425 99019 11781 64969 49074 38771 24544 11602 78340 22151 39430 62320 18611 21040 00732 39563 90768 67115 04081 60643 94038 82611 81107 39998 97088 79243 04230 23824 06958 22094 82628 33079 04380 01680 39848 36819 97979 39009 88916 80498 75177 87926 75127 17879 66611 03819 16451 40601 14359 81828 29245 48350 69020 28175 06991 11351 04720 39212 76194 04095 21982 97575 16214 33917 14915 03276 41157 92349 48916 10847 04719 87035 88007 55957 65089 24939 23877 53883 24409 60480 92835 92001 86151 28686 27097 08628 14293 35920 21923 46410 44381 46177 75660 31864 10161 83953 73300 79855 98470 95408 89522 46871 88785 98878 11608 82368 30956 20336 49909 28691 73330 44628 56008 80894 37022 45754 56499 92956 39784 28094 32449 90134 36974 09817 93447 75908 85779 71285 81196 76991 44097 30119 45034 01561 74651 03215 48257 46215 30204 35711 06952 03879 97440 67835 97623 30788 20712 37230 18528 53805 42866 49607 29338 37476 11021 50177 99219 17201 71815 27998 66846 17156 91146 62995 52615 98910 53334 15203 60554 24007 50332 51548 88490 93505 57309 71111 61753 92843 24501 68477 64414 27878 52269 39344 60406 28185 47117 23823 55061 35795 87593 07811 66711 29968 38298 06892 72601 21838 72634 20828 38951 73152 35503 83038 14832 60428 03241 46749 68785 21789 12357 84096 08961 08133 21031 08217 45482 45474 86469 61523 43360 82939 36162 18428 49260 83404 06571 22212 77241 02284 82998 75208 21358 37000 86144 06196 01009 79543 47062 54775 11592 27239 14574 65447 40891 66177 06372 45220 37001 07586 41060 38436 87107 16037 30233 71264 30027 22436 42144 50198 89023 00125 35489 07268 18742 57313 93206 96379 07478 38454 00410 23104 71096 73017 06608 75530 44389 52794 24003 08721 71653 36410 76628 79040 07544 01161 73660 32446 11061 33439 17480 59055 59521 69800 63581 98425 95167 02025 74512 75510 41054 22370 11795 44511 53322 39301 55894 72058 10324 87210 54057 90578 00906 62960 88387 10524 32839 79148 19424 60085 50704 76155 92408 87255 73696 97223 90192 26705 77382 68877 35770 18065 42742 12182 49871 22508 60725 91226 02186 59230 74174 91353 39786 00053 70484 02039 53140 45313 44184 73410 60111 14210 46715 54576 40441 82645 29326 04236 47832 35094 24335 61338 67982 89300 54908 19737 44073 58970 57107 74859 87666 10517 95622 81362 71001 56576 52057 05222 72463 72071 59811 12826 31763 00715 09790 16046 89488 44775 30964 97643 29445 45110 15514 68162 63416 21062 08982 90299 69274 10014 90654 11711 73708 56641 00786 17580 36866 73215 93502 58882 26538 51945 00212 97481 51756 56100 17992 74734 33261 30718 59346 13339 34914 08170 34032 54579 76785 86873 17025 68405 73499 88338 83608 29907 70946 01141 07605 53252 85717 21430 66141 41551 61921 28223 00667 05195 02292 13471 02445 50886 06465 36125 47712 03361 70712 38323 91783 62966 11985 39360 67935 17039 78519 09699 84604 06215 78987 86945 51740 46177 60859 08394 07311 23468 95460 76698 99874 93971 78259 32024 47384 75120 75239 28703 33958 56259 41842 13888 53178 10456 55341 16237 37685 00608 92662 45825 72301 69112 54639 17145 31169 96176 04638 91184 51016 67038 80024 55120 83014 65706 97136 20139 89598 19117 42932 62141 24441 13246 86965 75251 65880 58528 35953 65105 26607 27736 42475 10469 23135 09920 97275 46279 49456 71575 38843 71831 64081 19502 09515 51628 00162 31169 55118 18663 23828 87495 38117 96665 17921 95758 13120 21188 99249 96180 05644 21031 21931 52206 70199 70419 41454 54270 44888 34521 05390 08070 93376 47885 02729 42680 62555 25816 50780 59062 30164 11709 47249 44541 38733 21927 91981 18959 01966 99134 69392 01311 84951 07963 36858 37120 42025 52338 80594 76241 49557 07769 61261 06040 13579 39362 52060 54999 13935 29491 45222 28375 39122 79155 18735 10537 67729 90429 05991 02830 55977 39269 56875 45675 05229 72851 87168 26001 09051 26315 22115 17431 29475 73116 27463 34311 23865 22888 55242 91592 16103 35806 44320 04191 85266 67178 99337 65895 94938 90646 23616 67906 21360 10004 27734 60669 01845 78680 59379 90100 25353 64111 17164 01069 90424 11504 28419 67298 56869 37261 11580 13620 60702 18103 69908 83561 59968 64346 90607 39782 16040 12305 71641 28142 33934 70696 78001 01404 47013 64198 72664 33989 06233 48185 71562 70114 12034 80767 37271 36501 04119 37318 22474 25744 94029 41999 43346 23393 67106 14351 33108 31019 16178 44916 35858 81790 61837 53410 28080 89133 41830 29906 44450 96878 60032 66671 84739 63440 31357 78738 72131 23473 85064 06419 18522 60044 70163 21706 31758 87067 59898 88764 69434 14741 84665 32406 14507 65780 43431 06641 08227 96258 57035 65947 63501 15492 57805 47779 86001 32107 76110 08486 65946 66530 76399 21965 02149 33006 72843 00338 18301 57448 17593 04350 80810 15045 10797 12293 59908 83762 83318 75417 14579 10163 98780 76724 32223 33322 39625 60991 06717 10212 19793 05102 62070 37265 75284 13693 67349 95964 73931 21371 06591 41974 09522 85641 72107 67171 51930 55163 82803 54367 06613 26409 40618 09237 76373 65322 18159 54152 04794 58054 61218 05121 31929 91271 91191 14871 40112 28891 13028 08335 76050 43175 41560 63141 75110 79139 11968 74829 98059 04380 17445 22554 18707 16883 40695 20776 65474 14732 71740 99086 45380 57459 05347 49872 09304 68247 04798 86716 08195 73863 04280 26802 07805 01902 90180 04955 20616 78173 90982 84520 11963 32892 52607 30038 50633 01196 97667 00850 85904 15090 86946 18221 73069 23201 49849 30090 17096 00425 59435 87785 00232 49924 66147 17034 34162 15978 96946 80985 64656 60001 20130 80161 08120 94271 25910 60091 87640 24264 24474 19974 29940 43964 57167 50405 76041 89374 61619 63828 89976 26499 96266 95139 42228 92907 73285 45509 59309 40482 41906 35579 49301 38848 71398 87084 33412 18566 34927 15967 22383 91024 04305 50281 00495 47109 26105 09523 19454 33838 60733 31325 61216 14248 91358 17635 28532 53107 58809 98096 21967 17193 81713 07818 70011 84312 19562 09190 18686 26363 91956 82477 39402 79701 11203 59160 86249 60049 03358 98259 56014 57826 28322 07656 98028 11914 32354 04259 02091 28495 65453 00609 14187 16311 37091 10909 92109 02052 14935 91547 50971 47185 88123 93016 22362 81673 43172 10237 47817 65917 42773 90590 31175 21815 21400 15996 71159 52918 21794 12997 43495 72994 09823 26317 77589 13168 72814 79287 18912 08001 02052 37997 52403 47281 99190 64290 34175 69110 61323 86533 59588 27576 98695 41967 83592 35965 41308 46344 91488 31736 70819 43270 11715 33696 76374 54656 21793 71169 50892 10419 41200 11617 73569 11932 89141 14321 04451 52710 13212 19532 21924 04243 00011 58341 09315 09037 84512 21666 01090 13586 12225 62323 76771 71116 52708 87672 87723 79000 68067 11875 29118 48761 73779 55337 77968 80149 76098 88760 77985 98266 00357 81357 03062 75989 62196 44128 87462 65728 93611 85446 38680 46851 82112 36696 68565 23454 51691 95818 11960 67307 33913 21291 11362 98712 08403 95458 63202 95845 93292 42203 01764 65440 83303 27535 10900 13852 23318 28138 01767 97838 79506 00199 11145 57154 90151 17681 30462 65256 00687 47457 52194 47596 55433 15768 33566 79057 63118 40420 12960 05147 44902 47480 07704 23229 56866 17475 20905 94476 61169 78963 62649 62188 84466 52879 47409 47551 28509 22818 82756 07709 91074 04239 61509 19236 85367 35644 20366 02391 46149 52379 46583 89353 74069 64030 72171 43549 50044 08691 91025 12431 36208 74382 06071 00904 10905 45334 86471 78663 49329 37869 35149 81763 32765 89113 65553 19318 48165 31100 50839 12138 05167 44506 15078 24826 57279 04066 05450 97272 94920 84834 74809 67981 73473 26913 96956 71294 85606 63218 90088 78809 49731 54143 33345 53332 28760 92045 91499 48579 20439 83796 00202 65074 05372 51059 11511 54598 02623 94821 90643 91204 79249 50178 15698 48666 30000 99505 68111 15744 77984 63394 06984 86318 43804 91128 57268 51568 91549 93010 41296 50360 21745 85113 71810 80027 24604 81784 52391 16771 19188 14650 69894 80865 81005 00699 24600 80205 70505 00466 82466 64500 30961 45146 76246 15078 17844 25220 70858 14149 35445 07885 20207 82086 56634 40048 36032 93833 93134 31415 30988 20274 98250 01991 71048 15547 36968 93088 01014 00291 32053 70789 97353 87579 66579 37333 86693 29251 31482 75119 04698 38660 68917 56698 34180 89024 77864 80159 59885 92875 29251 47741 30737 31206 48833 23746 26222 51002 18414 01277 13341 94564 41761 40433 03370 36902 70468 68570 53755 63186 40011 51958 33477 59977 71209 56899 14333 21071 11988 97500 24384 01958 72843 01341 23922 17691 05076 32877 36377 32139 97239 29517 63673 76329 09398 36178 03738 25633 58004 86355 38781 45394 34950 24956 46315 50758 34804 56654 32821 66344 76696 22017 98954 17999 97297 91080 41015 63960 85900

**Author's Note:**

> Three of the following are true:
> 
> Every set of 20 numbers corresponds to a 'code group'.   
> There are exactly 607 characters in the plain text of the message.  
> This is not encrypted with any existing cipher; in fact, it's not really encrypted at all.  
> Every 11th digit has special significance.


End file.
